zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lisa URAQT/Archive Un
This is an archive page. Please do not edit it and direct all comments to the current talk page. Actual conversations begin below this line. ------------------------------------------------- --Richardtalk 03:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) alright let's see if I can figure out how to make a word bubble! If this works, the red link you see now will soon become an actual bubble. Wish me luck! :) Wake the Wind HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! Hellos,just a welcoming from a fellow gamer Hylian-English Chart QUOTES So, you probably saw my help wanted thing in my talk bubble. I'd be really happy if a bunch of users submitted their favorite quotes, whether by famous people, comedians, songs, books, Zelda game quotes (of course), or funny things that you've made up yourself. If you want to submit a quote, there are a few rules: *Put who the quote is by next to the quote itself. If you don't know, put -(unknown) by the quote. If the quote is supposed to be me talking, put (credit of ) by the quote. If it's a Zelda quote, put For example: **"Kids today couldn't last a day in our childhood. Hey, you want a snow cone? Go to that freezer, get a fork, and scrape out the ice." -George Lopez **"Omigod! I hate rules!!" -Mr. Person **"Build a bridge and get over it." -(unknown) **"My name is Lisa. Did you know that?" (credit of Mr. Person) **"Well, whatever." -Tetra, The Wind Waker *Please, nothing racist or politically incorrect. "Politically incorrect" things also include prejudice against people because of their religion, so nothing against Jews because the Holocaust is OVER. *I don't swear, so try to avoid profanity. If you absolutely have to, then try using @ symbols or $ symbols in place of their respective letters, A and S, or any other symbols you can think of. *Randomness and gibberish is allowed. I'm just going to see where people go with this, because if it doesn't work and if I get 15 million people just wailing on their keyboar;adjl;fajlkajtkjalsdfj baneuygbhvnmxv, then this rule will change. *You can submit as many quotes as you want, just don't go CTRL+C a text dump and CTRL+V it onto my page, that'll just crash everyone's computers if it gets that ridiculously long. Not that I'm against Zelda quotes, I mean, definitely not, just make sure you're submitting good ones. Seriously, it might matter to someone actually playing the game that his Helmaroc Plume sells for 800 rupees, but not so much I'm gonna put it into my talk bubble. *No spoilers!! please!! I'm not gonna put spoiler warning templates in my talk bubble, because that would just kind of kill it, y'know? And I don't want to ruin anyone's fun (or mine) playing the games, so just try to avoid the spoilers. *Happy quoting! Mother 3 quotes FTW *I will show a mature and grownup terribleness. And this terribleness... is a very mature and grownup terribleness. -New Fassad *hErE gOeS nO sOmEtHiNg. -mR. sAtUrN *Should the Ultimate Chimera escape from its cage, seal the exits and use full force... to feign ignorance and pretend nothing happened. -Notice Board *There's no fooling my wild nose! -Fierce Pork Trooper Portal-Kombat I think Terminans should be called Terminals. Why? Because it's just so funny that way. "Look at all the Terminals!" "I'm a terminal patient!" aaahh...the possibilities. --DekutullaZM (talk) 13:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) "Shoot them in the head." (Leon S. Kennedy on killing zombies) User:Midna Rocks Hylian Language We should switch the file to a correct version and leave a summary saying that Zelda was spelled wrong in the preivious file and you were just correcting it.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 18:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Word Bubble Quote thing Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion Hyrule legends Precaution Welcome to the Wizzrobe Club Current assignment Master Wizzrobe